


Fateful

by ThereIsNoTragedyInThat



Series: A Thousand Futures of Me and You [198]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Sex, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22796056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat/pseuds/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat
Summary: Their life was made up of goodbyes.Day Three: First Time
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: A Thousand Futures of Me and You [198]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1118655
Comments: 12
Kudos: 96





	Fateful

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the first story in the Ironstrange smut series to see prompts. These won't be done consecutively, just when inspiration strikes.

“Stephen?”

He looked down at where Tony’s hand was curled gently around his wrist. The touch might be light but the strain in Tony’s hands was obvious, a tightness in his face and voice that only added to the effect of a man at the end of his tether. Stephen could practically feel the words on the tip of Tony’s tongue, words that he didn’t dare share, the same ones that perched on his tongue after every conversation like this.

Don’t go. Stay. Please. I love you. Don’t go.

Their relationship was still so new. Too new. It didn’t help that Tony’s schedule left him travelling every other week and his obsessive behavior kept him sequestered in his workshop for days at a time. It wasn’t just him though. Stephen worked just as hard. Spent unnecessary nights in Karma-Taj and was away for weeks at a time on mission after mission to faraway dimensions.

It was nobody’s fault.

Yet. Stephen found he couldn’t look away from those dark eyes. No, he curled closer to the man instead, a wild, needy thing blooming in his chest that was scary as it was powerful. The trembling fingers of his free hand came up to cup the back of Tony’s head, tilting him just the way he wanted until he could press gentle lips to his.

The touch was barely there, a whisper of a kiss.

It only served to make that feeling in chest burn through every limb and Stephen was inhaling sharply as Tony pressed bodily against him, yanking him closer as though he too felt that desperate want.

The next kiss was harsher, lips and teeth, quiet moans and more desperate pleas. Stephen didn’t know why they felt like this, why their usually impeccable control had frayed to this fragile thing and he wasn’t sure he cared.

“Stephen,” Tony said again but this time it was filled with meaning, with warning.

“Yes,” he murmured. “Yes.”

He was being tugged backwards then, led toward the bed even as lips began a slow, caressing descent down his throat. Stephen closed his eyes, no longer watching Tony or the quiet of the Sanctum’s bedroom. They had been so careful thus far, taking things at a glacial pace, not wanting to complicate things.

They hadn’t had sex yet. They’d touched and kissed and came but they had never even been naked together though it seemed that was about to change. Stephen guided Tony back to his lips, tasted the man on his tongue, tried to convey a thousand promises in that simple touch.

They had waited long enough.

Tony’s clever fingers were quick to undo the belts and robes that wrapped snugly around Stephen’s body. They didn’t speak, choosing instead to use their hands and lips to say everything. Too soon, Stephen felt the fabric around his body loosen until it was sliding off heated skin and falling to the floor in silence. Tony didn’t give him time to be self-conscious, his own shirt being shrugged off quickly and hands gripping his waist to tug Stephen closer and closer until the press of their bodies was nearly painful.

Against his chest, Stephen could feel the mass of scar tissue that made up his lover’s core, felt the glinting edge of metal from where they couldn’t quite fill in the cavity. The sensation, accompanied by Tony’s lips against his and panted breaths, was strangely comforting. He knew, even as he skated his fingers up Tony’s spine, mindful of the wrist that was acting up just that morning, his lover could feel the trembling and thin rods of metal just beneath the surface.

They were both broken. In so many ways.

“The bed?” Tony breathed against his lips, drawing Stephen’s attention forcibly back to the present.

The edge still dug into the back of his knees, between them there was only the too thin fabric of their briefs, doing nothing to hide their excitement. Tony was looking at him with dark eyes and a small, private smile, enough to make Stephen’s heart begin to pound unsteadily.

He raised a hand to Tony’s face, cupping his cheek and swiping a thumb across the smooth skin of his temple, painfully fragile in his touch. Stephen felt, more then saw Tony’s breath catch, said in a whisper, just for them to hear, “I love you.”

Maybe it was a bit too shaky, a little too devastated in the way his voice broke but Tony seemed to understand…always had since that very first day in the New York Sanctum, where their lives change irreversibly.

The other man nodded. Lips shaping the words as he uttered them back in silence. Stephen kissed them before he finished as he carefully pulled Tony with him, onto the bed. His lover straddled him, lowering himself onto his forearms, goatee scratching along Stephen’s throat with each gentle kiss.

Stephen couldn’t keep his hands to himself, needed to thread his fingers through the short stands of hair, following him down, down, down, along his stomach, to his navel, to his abdomen, to the elastic band of his briefs. Stephen was hard and aching but until now his arousal had been secondary, easily ignored in the face of Tony, in the face of the burning intensity of this moment, this need to just be close.

That was no longer possible as Tony looked up at him, expression in a fierce dance between fond and needy as he lowered his mouth over Stephen’s cock, where it strained against, the fabric of his briefs. Stephen arched into the sensation, a low moan sliding between his lips.

Tony hummed and then there was just the harsh tug of his briefs being pulled down and the scorching wet heat of his lover’s mouth around him. Stephen’s hands clenched harshly in his hair, sending small spikes of pain up his arms but he didn’t care, too lost in the sensations erupting over his body.

It went on for several long moments, Stephen unable to look away from the delectable sight of Tony’s lips stretched wide around him, dark brown eyes staring right back. Eventually, however, the strain of not bucking his hips or tensing the muscles in his fingers and arms became too much to bear.

“Tony,” he called, voice already wreaked.

He pulled off instantly, reaching up his body to kiss at Stephen’s lips harshly. Tony was everywhere, body pressed against the line of his, cock hard against Stephen’s stomach, legs entangled hopelessly, breath and lips panting desperately together.

What had been gentle only moments before, seemed to become frenzied. Stephen wrapped his arms firmly around Tony and rolled with the practiced ease of a man used to evasive maneuvers and earned a wide grin from his lover for it. Stephen nip at his throat, adjusting so no weight was on his hands, before carefully moving back until he could take one pink nipple into his mouth.

Tony let out a harsh gasp, hands gripping the bedding beneath him. Stephen failed not to smirk wickedly. While he could no longer count on his hands to pleasure his partners, he had always been gifted when it came to his tongue and he took advantage of that now. Planting one knee firmly between Tony’s legs so the man could rub up against him, Stephen sucked, kissed, and pulled, in all the ways that drove Tony mad, if the bucking of his hips were any indication.

Tony’s chest heaved, body straining as sweat began to glisten on the tan skin. Only when his lover’s pants became a tad too loud did Stephen pause. He glanced up to find Tony’s head thrown back against the comforter, eyes squeezed shut, cheeks a ruddy red, hair disheveled.

Breathtaking.

With great care Stephen hovered over the mass of scar tissue that made up the center of his Tony’s chest. He let his warm breath fan across the sensitive skin until Tony lifted his head, dark eyes watching him wearily. Stephen offered a soft smile before carefully leaning down to press his lips to the center of the scar, shifted forward until his goatee could scratch against the it, well-aware of the nerve endings firing in response.

Another glance up revealed glassy eyes and a tenderness that made Stephen’s heart ache. It took nothing but the slightest of tugs from Tony to raise up and meet his lips once again, the taste and sensation as addictive as ever.

Stephen wrapped long fingers around Tony’s hand and guided it down between their bodies, the intent clear. His lover let out a breathy sigh before gripping both of their cocks in a confident hand and beginning a merciless rhythm. Stephen groaned, burying his face in his lovers’ neck and running trembling fingers up Tony’s body in a comforting pattern. The pain in his hands made it so he couldn’t help Tony pleasure them both, but he would do what little he could, nonetheless.

The duel feeling of Tony’s firm cock against his own and the rough callouses of his hand was overwhelming without lube to ease the way. Yet it felt indescribably right with each hard pass of his hand, already Stephen felt heat simmering in his abdomen, the canting of his hips going beyond his control. It wouldn’t take much to push him over the edge, and from the sound of it, Tony wasn’t far behind.

“Stephen,” a gasped plea. “Stephen, Stephen, Stephen.”

The sound of his name repeated over and over in his ear with a hoarse whisper was all it took. Stephen gasped Tony’s name, hands spasming against his sweaty back as his whole body went lax over him, cock pulsing wet and heavy between their bodies.

A floating sensation. Fuzzy and pleasurable.

He could drift there for the rest of his life. Content.

“Don’t go.”

Stephen felt more then heard the words, murmured against his hair. Tony had come only moments before and now there was the floodgate, no more lust or passion to hide their desperation, their longing for normalcy in the face of constant goodbyes.

He tightened his arms around Tony, met wide, heart-wrenching eyes with his own and gave the only thing he could. The only promise he could make without breaking, whether it be today or tomorrow or years from now. It would always be true. He knew. He’d seen it. In a little green stone.

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> *Grimaces* I can't tell if the smut is getting better or worse....


End file.
